The Surprise
by SlashLover93
Summary: Darren gets an unexpected surprise only a little after he is blooded. Steve doesn't even know he's a father until years after. Slash. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Cirque Du freak, Darren Shan does.**

**This story follows the movie, because I have not read any of the books yet.  
**

**Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, swearing. It's M rated for a reason!**

**Pairings: Steve/Darren and Larten/Darren.**

**Don't like any of that, then don't read!

* * *

**It's been two weeks since he's been blooded and about a week since he left the Cirque to travel with his mentor Larten Crepsley and his friend Gavner Purl. He hasn't been feeling well during their traveling … he's been puking, gaining weight, and getting these strange pains he never felt before. Darren didn't know what was wrong with him, he thought it could be some strange kind of flu.

Mr. Crepsley wouldn't admit it, but he was worried about his assistant. He did not know what was exactly wrong with him and was afraid it would end up fatal. He could not lose his assistant, because even though he don't show it, Darren had grew on him and he cared for the boy deeply.

So, for Darren's best interest, they decided to camp out, until Darren felt up to it.

Darren was taking a walk through the woods to explore their campground since he was left alone, while Mr. Crepsley and Gavner went to feed.

A sudden pain in Darren's stomach made him hunch over in pain. Sure, like he said before he's been getting strange pains he had never felt before, but this was different, this was a thousand times worst. It felt like he was shitting out knives.

He cried out, falling to his knees in absolute pain. Panic struck him when he felt something huge coming out … maybe he just really had to shit, but he couldn't move, so he just slowly and very carefully took his pants and boxers off, doing it right there.

He screamed bloody murder as the huge thing came out of him.

His eyes widened when he heard a baby crying. He looked down to see a naked, slimy, crying baby.

Darren's jaw dropped, his brows furrowing.

What the heck?

Before he could think anymore on it, more pain hit him, making him clench the grass beneath him in tight fists, whimpering as tears poured out of his bloodshot hazel eyes.

Another thing came out of him and he looked down to see another naked, slimy, crying baby.

He was so confused. Two babies came out of him … what did that mean? I mean he was a guy and guys could not give birth to babies … so h-how in the world …

Mr. Crepsley and Gavner was in for a complete surprise when they returned to see Darren cleaning two babies in a small pond and wrapping them each in one of his shirts.

The two old vampires stared down at the sight, eyes blinking, mouths open wide.

"Darren … what are those?" Crepsley asked his assistant calmly.

Darren blinked up at him, a small, half-hearted smile crossing his lips.

"I thought a man of your age would know what babies are. You used to be one, you know … even if it is hard to believe."

Larten scowled.

"Stop being a smart ass! You know what I mean!"

Darren's face turned completely serious.

"I-I …. I think I gave birth to them." He stated nervously.

The two vampires gaped down at the half-vampire.

"YOU WHAT?" Gavner screeched in disbelief.

Darren couldn't meet their eyes as he explained what had happened to him.

"I-I don't know what happened … You know I haven't been feeling well since we left the Cirque and I thought it was the flu or something … but I think it was because I was pregnant … b-b-b-be-because I was taking a walk, while you guys were gone and I felt this incredible pain in my stomach, one that was so bad that I couldn't even move, and the next thing I know two babies come flying out of me."

_Silence_

Both vampires were shocked speechless. Crepsley was just staring down at his assistant with a blank face, while Gavner just stood there, wide eyes blinking, gaping.

Gavner was the first one to snap out of it.

"I didn't know you were a girl, Darren." He laughed.

Darren glared at him.

"I'm not a girl! I don't know how or why I had babies … I just did."

Mr. Crepsley sighed, shaking his head a little as he rubbed his temple.

What in the world? He never had to deal with something like this before. He never met a boy who could give birth to children, before now he thought only girls could get pregnant. What are they going to do? How will this set them back?

* * *

**Review, but please don't flame!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews and I am so sorry for the long wait!

* * *

**Darren stared at his babies as they slept on the warm blanket. All three of them were inside the tent, while Crepsley and Gavner sat outside around the campfire.

He had a long conversation with Mr. Crepsley and Gavner about what they should do now since Darren had babies. They told him it wasn't safe for babies to do the kind of traveling they had to do … but they didn't know what else to do, they _had_ to travel.

Darren argued with them, telling the two old vampires that he didn't want to risk his babies' lives by traveling if it wasn't safe and suggesting that they go back to the Cirque Du Freak until his babies were old enough to travel … and was disappointed when the two vampires shook their heads grimly.

"I am sorry, Darren, but there is no way around it. We have to travel. Believe me, I wish we didn't have to ...but it's part of being a vampire." Mr. Crepsley said softly.

Darren was angry and wanted to scream obscenities at his mentor, but bit his tongue.

He couldn't believe Mr, Crepsley was willing to risk the lives of his babies … They were all Darren had left and he loved them more than anything. They were the most important thing in his life and he most certainly didn't want to risk their lives, he would surely die if something would happen to one of them.

Darren had bit his lip.

But, what could he do? … Crepsley was the boss of him, he had to listen and do everything he said.

He was matter of factly _stuck_.

After their talk, Crepsley made a tent with a few of their blankets and told Darren to sleep in there with his babies and that tomorrow they would go buy a few things for them.

So, Darren carried his babies into the tent and layed them down gently and curled around them.

Crepsley and Gavner didn't know how or why he had babies either … they were as confused and clueless as he was ...

The only thing Darren _did_ know was that Steve was the father. Steve was the only person he had ever been with.

His two babies were twins, a boy and a girl. He named both of them after their father and the love of his life that he missed so much. The girl was Stevie and the boy was Leonard.

Tears filled his eyes as he thought of Steve.

It was hard enough to just leave Steve, but to have him hate him … that just killed Darren. He loved Steve more than life its self, and he still wanted him and only him … but Steve hated his guts and wanted him dead.

They were at war, Steve on one side and Darren on the other, they were on opposite sides, fighting against each other. They were enemies.

It had broken Darren's heart the last day he had saw Steve at that theater, where he had learned that Steve had joined the vampeneze and found out that he hated him, because he thought Darren betrayed him, when he had really gave up everything he had to save him.

That and fighting Steve was the hardest thing he ever had to go through. That was the worst day of his life.

Darren cried himself to sleep.


End file.
